1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connecting tape, a film carrier type IC and a method for making wiring connections, and more particularly to a connecting tape for connecting a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel with a film carrier type IC, a film carrier type IC for driving a liquid crystal display panel, and method for making wiring connections between the liquid crystal display panel and the film carrier type IC.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, the pitches of output wiring lines in a polyimide film carrier type IC for driving a liquid crystal display mounted with a liquid crystal display driver IC have been designed in accordance with pitches of particular picture element wiring lines with which the output wiring lines of such IC are connected. Such a conventional arrangement is first explained with reference to FIGS. 1A-1C. The polyimide film carrier type IC 40 has a number of wiring lines 42 formed on a polyimide film 41, and an IC chip 43 for driving a liquid crystal display is connected to an end of an inner side of the wiring lines 42 having pitches P.sub.0 at an end of an outer side of the wiring lines 42 (as illustrated in FIG. 1B). On the other hand, a liquid crystal display panel 30 has a number of picture element wiring lines 32 formed on the substrate 31 in the same pitches P.sub.0 as those on the polyimide film 41 (as illustrated in FIG. 1A). As shown in FIG. 1C, both the wiring lines 32 and 42 are electrically connected together by electrically conductive resin 45. In these drawings, the plurality of wiring lines 32 and 42 are illustrated simply in lines by omitting the showing of actual widths of such lines.
In the case of the conventional connecting tape as explained above, it is not possible to connect a specifically designed liquid crystal display driver IC with a liquid crystal display panel having picture element wiring lines whose pitches are different from those in the liquid crystal display driver IC. In such a case, it is necessary to design newly a polyimide film carrier in which the pitches of the output wiring lines are changed.
Therefore, when the conventional technology is used, there is a problem in that the required new designing and fabrication of a polyimide film carrier type liquid crystal display driver IC unavoidably involves additional costs and time, which is uneconomical and has been a barrier to an efficient development of the product concerned. This is a problem to be solved by the invention, in the conventional technology.